Jason, Son of Fire and Water
by Rhythm12
Summary: Hey guys, I decided to edit the first chappie a little bit. I change the part where I said it was going to be an Artemis/OC, but I've decided upon Annabeth/OC. And I also wrote that it was going to be and S/I fic. :3 Also, again, no flames, and constructive criticism is utterly and completely okay, as well are regular reviews. R&R! And Thanks again!
1. Chapter 1

Jason, Son of Fire and Water

**A/N:** **Woo! First story title, Complete! Okay, this is my first story as you know, so please no flames. Constructive criticism is and good reviews are fine, negative reviews I am okay with as long as they aren't quite so on fire. And yes, this is a Annabeth/OC (also and Poseidon and Hestia at the start...) so deal with it kids. By the way, the AN is here at the start because this is my first story! So, it'll be the fastest way to talk to you. If you read this. Also, Jason from canon will be given a different name, or he will just not exist. Also, this is in fact an S/I. WOOT! **

**-xXx-**

**Chapter 1 **

**-xXx-**

**No ones POV**

1993

Hestia was on Olympus as she walked in the Garden of Demeter, looking for her love. She turns a corner, and sitting upon a bench she sees the messy black hair, and vibrant sea green eyes Poseidon. Today, Poseidon is wearing a dark blue Hawaiian button- down shirt and beige khakis. Hestia looks at him with a loving gaze," Hello my love."

Poseidon looks at her too with the same look on his face," Hello."

They meet in a short, but sweet kiss and settle down on the bench. Poseidon asks," How is the child?"

Hestia was frankly shocked at him to ask such a question, she had not expected him to be this bold in their conversation, and she responds with," Jason? He is doing well with Rhea, she enjoys spending so much time with him, I think she might be seeing him as her son too as well. Well, that his good for him he enjoys staying with her too, because I can barely spend time with him, as I need to tend to my duties in the Hearth."

Poseidon now feels the dread enter his body, as he needs to tell her that he is getting married, not by choice of course, " H-hestia? I'm getting married..."

Hestia suddenly feels the heartbreak spread through her, but then it immediately changes to a flaming, pulsing anger," WHAT!,", she says with a much louder voice, and her eyes light on fire,"I thought you loved me! I-I thought that you enjoyed being near me! I-I should kill you! I should kill you for doing that to Jason and I! Yo-Your a monster!"

The moment Hestia mentioned Jason, Poseidon broke down in a flood of tears and a wave of pain, regret, and hurt. The only thing Poseidon felt in him, was the regret of not telling Hestia, as he was now getting married in two days time, and the pain and hurt of the words he threw at her. He was looking up to say sorry, and beg for her forgiveness, but he never saw her. He only the ashes of a tell tale sign of her teleporting away from the monster he had become.

**5 Years Later...**

Poseidon and Hestia never met again from that day on, the only time the two saw each other is when Olympian meetings were made. They never, ever made eye contact to each other during said meetings. And ever since then, Hestia has been much colder to other people, not the usual warm and kind Hestia the Olympians usually see. Even during the meetings she wasn't as open with her excellent ideas.

Jason started training 5 months after the indecent between Poseidon and Hestia. Jason trained with the greatest heroes to ever live, Odysseus, Achilles, and Diana, the Hunter of Artemis. He trained his fire powers with his mom, and his water powers with Theseus. As months turned into years, Jason became more and more powerful. His skill with the sword was not rivaled by many, his power with the spear and shield was only rivaled by Achilles, he could move through a forest and scale a tree faster than any huntress, his skill with the bow as well was unmatched by the Hunters of Artemis. Soon, Jason's training was complete at age ten. All he needed now was battlefield experience, and the perfect place to start, was at Camp Half-Blood. Considering the fact that Hades and Persephone think of Jason as a son, they told Demeter to claim him at the camp, as she too had a very good relationship with Jason. Hades also blessed him, so he could shadow travel and he had more powers than a regular son of Hades (AN: Which I will explain later :3). Persephone also blessed him ,as did Demeter, giving Jason the ability to grow weeds, flowers, and trees at will. The son of Hestia was going to Camp Half-Blood in 2 weeks time. Which, most of that time, he will spend training. 

**2 weeks later...**

Jason POV

I ran through the Camp's barriers, pretending that some monster was chasing me, as I knew that the campers were going to ask me how I even got here. Hades did me a favor by making me look and feel all beat up and tired, just to add to the fact that I was walking here on foot, and I was running away from a Hell-hound or something. When I got through the barrier I was greeted by a young looking blonde and a satyr. The blonde said, " Who are you!"

I replied in a fake tired voice," Jason, do you have some water? I could really use some right now."

"Yes, we do, come, let me take you there, Chiron will want to know who you are."

So, she escorted me over to the place called "Big House" and I immediately knew that this was gonna be fun. As we entered the Big House, I saw a centaur and a god I immediately identified as Dionysus. But I wondered why he was here, not off chasing nymphs and drinking wine. The centaur though, interested me, he had a calculating look, as if he was trying to read my mind, much like that blonde girl who brought me here in the first place. Although, his look wasn't as cold as the blonde's, but I was also wondering why the satyr hasn't said anything, maybe he is just shy. I was flung out of my thoughts by a warm voice of the centaur," Hello Jason, Annabeth tells me that you came from the woods not to long ago, care to tell me how you got here?"

Ah! That's the blonde's name, Annabeth. Now to answer his question," I was running from a helhound back there, but your barrier seemed to scare it away.", I replied in a mock tired voice.

The centaur and Annabeth once again gave me that calculating look, as if they were trying to detect any lies in my past sentence. It seemed that they didn't spot any so the centaur replied back in the same warm voice," Okay, my name is Chiron an for now we will put you in the Hermes cabin, as we wait for you godly parent to claim you, but for now, Annabeth will give you a tour of Camp Half-Blood.

So, that's when Annabeth and I walked out of the Big House. She started pointing and talking about all the great functions the camp has to offer, but her heart wasn't in it, as if she had a problem with me being here. So, naturally I asked her," Why aren't you so into this stuff? It doesn't seem like you care at all for this camp."

She turned around at light speed with a moderately angered look in her face complexion and eyes as she said," Look, I didn't want to be put up to this tour thing. So, how about we play some 20 questions?"

I nonchalantly replied with," Okay, you just used you first one. Now its my turn; How did you end up in this camp?"

I saw her tense and I quickly figured out that this was a difficult subject for her," You don't have to tell me, if this is a tough subject to talk about then you don't have to talk about it."

She just stared at me blankly, but I saw in her eyes that she was eternally grateful for that cut-off," Thanks, I don't want to relive it again. It was a really tough time for me, and my friends that were with me."

"Okay, now its your turn to ask me my question."

"How did you really end up here?"

Okay, I was not expecting that at all from a girl my age_. She must be a really good lie detector _I thought dryly, but my mind and gut for the first time were agreeing on one subject," Your sooooo screwed." I quickly formulated a lie to cover up my real life," I was living a regular ten year old kid life in the city with my mom, and then a female voice told me to head west, to Camp Half-Blood, they said it was where I would find my destiny as a demigod."

I saw her face soften a little bit and she replied in a somewhat timid voice," Y-yeah, but I guess that narrows down some of parents you could have, seeing as its a female. So, Artemis, Hestia, and Hera are off the list then, so that leaves Persephone, Demeter, and Athena."

I saw her straighten up a little bit when she said Athena, so I guessed she was her mom," Is Athena your mom? Like, Athena the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy?"

She looked mildly surprised at the answer and she replied with a proud," Yes!"

I too replied with a somewhat awed voice," Well, that explains the gray eyes and blonde hair." I started chuckling softly.

"What?", she asked.

"It's just, most of my school used dumb blonde jokes and seeing as you're a blonde, it's kind of amusing too see one so smart."

She started laughing softly too as she said," Yeah, my school mates always mentioned the dumb blonde jokes, but after I came into their grade, they stopped using them."

Soon, we both started laughing pretty hard, I looked at the Sun, and it was already setting," Well, let's head to dinner?"

"Yes Jason."

So, turns out Camp Half-Blood can be pretty fun at times, as we walked into the Mess Hall, I felt a burst of joy through me, and I knew this was gonna be a new life for me.

** AN: Well, that's the first chapter done, also, don't expect updates guys, I'm sorry, I have school in 2 days and I NEED to focus on my studies guys, but, I will TRY to update as often as I can. I bid thee farewell readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jason, Son of Fire and Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Assassin's Creed. This counts for last chapter too. **

**-xXx-**

**Chapter 2**

**-xXx-**

As Annabeth and Jason walked towards the pavilion , they were given queer looks across the entire mess hall. Most of them were thinking _What are they doing together? _Of course they never actually did anything. But Clarrise La'Rue didn't know that, so, of course being Clarrise she stated loudly," Hey! Bird Brains is going out with the new kid!". Annabeth and Jason turned a light shade of red as Clarrise said this, as well as most of the hall laughing or chuckling, but after about 2 minutes, the pavilion calmed down and resumed eating their meals.

Annabeth and Jason couldn't sit next to each other as they were from different cabins. Jason sat at Hermes table, while Annabeth sat at Athena's table. Jason took a seat next to Travis and Connor Stoll. Deciding on trying to talk to some new people Jason started a conversation," So, how's you day been?" The only thing the Stolls did was look at him weirdly and Travis said," Are you trying to start a conversation with us?"

Jason looked mildly surprised and replied with a stiff," Yes."

Travis just shared a look with his brother and they moved to a different seat on the Hermes table. Jason just sat there and started to chuckle softly thinking _Do they think I would start to feel sad at this gesture? _ Jason just began to consume his meal, of course, after he made a quiet offer to Hades and Persephone. After dinner, the campfire began. Jason sat next to Annabeth, and around 5 yards from the fire. As the Apollo cabin began the sing along. The fire ruptured and Jason started to walk slowly towards it, his eyes like a soft fire, moving and dancing along with the campfire. He held his hand out to the fire, and it started to climb on to his hands. The fire formed into the shape a small man. The flaming man started to walk all over Jason. The campers watched this scene in amazement and slight fear. Although, Chiron had a totally different reaction, he was beginning to feel fear of this demigod, because the Great Prophecy had just began.

Annabeth just stared at Jason like he was a madman. Jason walked over to Annabeth and held the hand out where the fire man was, to her. Annabeth looked at the man in fear, but Jason told her with a warm voice," It's okay, I would never hurt you." Annabeth placed her hand to Jason's making a bridge so the fire man could walk over. The campers watched this scene in amazement, the interaction between the young campers was one of trust and friendship. Everyone knew that their friendship would become inseparable.

As Jason watched Annabeth hold the fire man, her faced morphed into one of pure shock. He looked around to see everyone bowing to him, even Chiron was bowing his head. As they bowed Chiron said in a voice that immensely worried Jason," All Hail Jason Night, Son of Hestia and Poseidon. God of the seas, horses, and oceans, and Goddess of the hearth and home."

**Tomorrow**

** 6 A.M**

As Jason shook his head from the memories of last night(See what I did there? :3) he sat up on his bunk bed and looked around in his own cabin. He was in Poseidon cabin, as there was no cabin for Hestia. There were 4 beds total, 2 bunk beds. The bathroom was located around 5 yards from the door to the left, and Jason's trunk was in front of his bed. The walls' paint was peeling slowly, as no one had been in this cabin for a very long time. The cabin's original paint scheme consisted of a light shade of blue was on the walls, and a sea green on all the doors, and the outline of the beds. Jason walked to his bathroom and did his hygiene, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and used deodorant. As Jason finished washing up, he noticed a light jacket with a long hood, that covered most of his face laying on top of his bed, as well as a note. The note read:

_My son, _

_ I hope this package finds you well, and I wish you good luck in your journeys, as you will have quite a bit of them. I see that Athena's daughter is paying quite a bit of attention too you. Now, onto the jacket. It's enchanted so that it will always fit you ,and always cover your face except for you mouth and part of your nose. If you unfold the jacket you will see a wrist guard, now, this is no ordinary wrist guard. I placed a miniature copy or Riptide in both hands, all you need to do is slide your wrist out slowly at first, then you can do it faster. Bye son!_

_ Your mother,_

_ Hestia _

By the end of the note, Jason already had his jacket on, but no hood, and was sliding the miniaturized Riptide in his wrist guard. After 5 minutes of practicing, he got the hang of it, but wasn't a master yet. He exited his cabin, and proceeded with his daily duties.

As he walked to the pavilion, he only saw a handful of kids, and Annabeth. When he saw Annabeth he waved, and she waved back too, a smile present upon her face. Jason sat down on his table and grabbed bacon, eggs, french toast, some pancakes, and orange juice. He started downing his meal until he saw the Ares cabin enter the hall. He saw Clarrise, and she was stepping towards him with a menacing look on her face. She slammed the table and said to Jason in a icy cold tone," Alright punk, you and me, arena, noon." Jason tried to hold his laughter in his stomach and just nodded, his lips forming into a tight line desperate to close out the voice in his head telling him, screaming at him to laugh. Unfortunately, he let out a small laugh and Clarrise heard it. She whirled back with a look on her face that screamed death and in a freezing tone she said," What's so funny punk?"

Jason just replied with a fake voice of fear," N-nothing."

Clarrise's friends just started laughing at his "terrified" face and the group of Ares kids walked away like nothing had happened. Annabeth strode over to Jason's table and gave him a crazy look," Are you crazy! You could get yourself killed! They have 3 more years experience than you Jason! What are you getting your self into!"

Jason just gave her a look and said," Trust me, I know what I am doing."

Annabeth just nodded her head, but her eyes still told him that she didn't believe him. Jason and Annabeth head out of the pavilion as soon as they were done with their meals. Annabeth walked along side Jason as they strode to the arena. Clarrise was already waiting there in her armor, shield ,and her signature spear " Maimer". Although, Jason on the other hand was in a light jacket and jeans with wrist guards. The light jacket was a nice shade of red, and a nice contrast of black. His jeans were a dark blue, as if it wanted to blend with the night.

As the sound of a horn in the arena signaled the beginning of the fight, Clarrise immediately charged at Jason with her spear tip pointed at his stomach. But, Jason expected this and sidestepped away from her spear and smashed his elbow down the middle of "Maimer". Clarrise, seeing her favorite spear broken in half by the new kid, took out her sword from her sheath along with her shield. Jason just kept sidestepping all of her attacks, stabs, slashes, overhead strikes, attempts to cut his head off, etc. When Clarrise slashed to his open left side, Jason slid his hidden Riptide from his wrist and deflected her sword. Jason slid Riptide from his other wrist and began to whirl attacks at Clarrise. Clarrise desperatly tried to block and deflect his attacks with her sword and shield, but she was unsuccesful, Jason was just a blur to even her eyes, his movements as fast as lightning and his strikes two times as deadly. Jason found a chink in her armor and whammed his blade into the chink, he saw that it was beneath her shoulder plate, and pulled Riptide from his pockets and slammed the hilt onto her head, and she just lay on the arena floor, knocked out cold.

People stared at the display of skill, finesse, speed, and strength of Jason. Then one by one, they began clapping, wolf whistling, and yelling out about the awesomeness the preceded them. Jason scanned the crowd for Annabeth. He spotted her near her cabin mates, she saw his look and sent him a thumbs up, for which she received a wink for. He saw her blush, but couldn't say anything as he was quite a ways away from her.

**During Dinner At The Pavilion **

** Jason POV (I know right, it's time for one of these.) **

I sat down on Posiedon table, and saw everyone's eyes move towards me. I looked around the hall and saw the Ares cabin staring towards me with a look of loathing. I looked at my goblet and whispered," Blue Cherry Coke." I watched as the goblet filled with the familiar blue substance that I was accustomed to drinking. I looked towards my plate as I drank my Coke, and took a good look at the food, I saw medium-rare steak, mashed potatoes coated in gravy, and 3 handfuls of Potato Skin Fries. I set my drink back on the table, and began to down my food.

After I finshed my food, I walked to my cabin, as I didn't want all the attention at the campfire, bu I was stopped by a familier blonde haired, grey eyed, friend of mine," Hey Annabeth."

She looked at me with a look that said _Really?_ She walked up to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the canoe lake. Once we were sitting on the edge of the small dock, she began to ask questions," How'd you beat her so fast? How did you know how to fight like that? Can you teach me? Can you show me where you learned to fight like that? Are yo-"

I cut her off with a sharp voice," Look Annabeth, I beat her that fast because I've been training for a long time, I learned to fight like that because of my teachers. No, I cannot teach you, and I certainly will not show you."

She looked at me with understanding eyes, and slight hurt. She just nodded and walked off. I ran to her and grabbed her shoulder softly," Look, I will show you, I just don't like people asking about my past." Her facial expression changed immediately from one of sadness, to one of being ecstatic.

She talked in an over joyous tone," Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She did something I didn't expect, she hugged me, I felt her chin rest on my shoulder as she buried her head into my hair, I smelled her hair and took in her heavenly scent, her luscious golden hair smelled like peaches, and I was very certain she was sniffing mine too. After thirty seconds, we pulled away blushing heavily. We said our goodbyes to each other as we walked to our respective cabins. I took a shower, and changed, brushed my teeth, and other stuff to get ready for the night. I walked to my bed and lay down, and pulled the soft, plush blanket over myself, Thinking about tommorrow.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not posting as much, but as I said in the first chapter, I have to focus on my studies and school, but I will try to post weekly. Again, I am sorry but please, review and give me some tips. Thanks again guys. Also, before I forget, R&R! **

** Rhythm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason, Son of Fire and Water **

**-xXx- **

**Chapter 3 **

**-xXx-**

** Five minutes from last chapter**

** Jason POV **

As I walked back into my cabin for the night's rest, the fountain that let me see Iris Messages burst to life, I saw my mother, Hestia in the rainbow generated image. I was about to say Hi before I looked into her eyes, her eyes showed a definite sign of seriousness. She looked at me with bright eyes and said," Jason, you are about to be blamed as the stealer of Zeus' Master Bolt, you must go to the attic in the Big House and seek the Oracle of Delphi."

I looked at my mom with slight craziness," The Oracle of Delphi? Isn't she all the way in Greece?"

She stared at me in confusion before getting a _Oh! I get it know _look on her face," She has transferred over to the West, like the gods, she moves also."

"Okay then, but why is she in the Big House's attic?"

"She is there because that is the only place we could put her to give prophecies for quests and such."

" Okay, so, why am I blamed as the Lightning Thief? Why not anyone else? I mea-"

"No," Hestia interrupted," Zeus fully believes that you stole his precious bolt. Knowing my little brother, he will not change his mind, due to his arrogance and paranoia."

I looked to my mom, never seeing her so angry at her brothers before. Although, I would agree with her on Zeus being an arrogant, egotistic bastard," Alright then, when is this happening?"

She looked at me with a slightly irritated look and said one word," Tomorrow."

**-xXx- **

** The Next Day at the Big House **

** No ones POV **

Jason calmly paced himself to the Big House because he was called for a meeting. He reached out with his hand to open the door, only to have it open by Chiron. Chiron wordlessly led him over to the table in the middle of the house. Jason looked around the space and noticed Dionysus, The Wine God," Hello Jerry, just head up the attic and talk to the dead woman on the chair."

Jason looked at him oddly but followed his directions anyways and walked up the stairs to the attic. When he got there it smelled like musk, and dead corpses. He looked around the room and saw pretty neat artifacts that involved very infamous creatures to be slain. But that isn't why Jason is there, he is there for a prophecy that involved Zeus' Master Bolt. He saw the Oracle of Delpi's last host, and it was an old, rotting corpse. He asked the Oracle," How do I retrieve Zeus' Master Bolt?"

The Oracle rose to sit up straight and green smoke began to pour out of it's mouth and wrap around the room. It said in an ethereal voice:

_You shall head west and face the god who has turned, _

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, _

_You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you friend, _

_But most of all, you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. _

** Jason POV**

** After the prophecy **

As the Oracle returned of its previous state of being a soulless corpse, I just stared at the ground slightly shocked from the prophecy, but nevertheless, he knew he had to carry on in the quest. With that, I headed back down the stairs from the attic and into the main room of the Big House. He saw Chiron and Dionysus in their same positions playing pinochle. They both turned to me and I saw Annabeth and Grover standing there as well," So Jason," said Chiron," would you tell us the prophecy?"

I took a deep breath as I told them the the prophecy," You shall head west and face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned, You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you friend, But most of all, you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end." I looked around the room to see their reactions, Chiron's face was pale as well as Dionysus', but Annabeth's and Grover's were ones of confusion. Both Chiron and Dionysus were having a discussion with their minds because they were nodding and staring intently at each other. Chiron looked at me and said in a calm, but even voice," Okay, look, you are going to leave tomorrow, who are the two companions you are going to take with you tomorrow?"

I looked towards the other two in the room and said," Annabeth and Grover." Annabeth looked happy as far as I could see in her bright gray eyes, but Grover looked downright terrified. I gave Annabeth a look I hope she noticed as the one that meant _Meet me later, we should talk about this. _I immediately knew she saw it because her eyes grew wide and she nodded feverishly.

As I walked to my cabin, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Annabeth," What did you want to talk about when we were at the Big House?"

I took her hand and we walked to the woods and over to Zeus' Fist. I sat down on the top rock, motioning her to sit next to me. She came over to where I sat and I told her," You know, this quest has me really worried, but extremely excited as well." I looked towards her and saw her nod giving me confirmation to continue," But it is also terrifying, knowing the fact that someone I call friend will betray me..." I said trailing off at the last word.

She looked at me with a cold glare and that slapped me hard across the face," I can't believe that you would think I would betray you! I've been with you the whole time you've been here am I right?!"

I looked at her and said in a calm, but bitter voice," Better save than never right?" I stared at her and she stared right back, before nodding her head yes and she laid her head on my shoulder. I looked towards her, about to jerk away, but decided it was a friendly gesture. As I looked more closely, I began to realize how beautiful she actually is. I began to think that nothing was more beautiful than her, but I shook my head thinking," Okay Jason, calm down, it will never work, your parents and her's are rivals. Let's face it, it's hopeless." I looked towards her again and I realized she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I nudged her with my elbow and she woke up and looked around.

**Annabeth POV**

I looked around after I woke up and I realized I was in the woods on Zeus' Fist. I felt a slight nudge again on me and looked towards he person who did the nudge. It was Jason, I could feel my face burning up and began to feel scared and timid. He looked at me and saw me tense and said," Calm down, we did nothing." I felt instant relief spread through my body and said," Come on, let's head back to camp, it's almost dinner."

Jason hopped off Zeus' Fist and offered his hand for help, I took it and jumped down as well. We walked back to camp, but I felt a lot of eyes on me. That's when I just realized we were still holding hands, I shook my hand free of his, but was sad when all the warmth and comfort left my hand that he was holding. The camp's horn sounded through out the camp, signaling the time for dinner.

**Jason POV**

** Dinner Time**

As I saw Annabeth move back to her table for dinner, I simultaneously moved to my table. I grabbed my regular food steak, Blue Cherry Coke, 3 handfuls of fries, and a hamburger. I saw Clarrise and goons come towards me with a furious look on her face,"How'd you beat me so fast new kid?" I looked at her and said in a calm and even voice," I beat you because you were arrogant saying that I had no chance. So, I put you in your place." She looked at me with a look that promised a painful, horrible death, but before she could do anything some people from Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabin were saying things related to her losing to the new kid and more insults about her poor skill. Clarrise flushed a bright red and turned back to her table. As I finished dinner I started to walk to the arena, but Annabeth decided to follow me. She asked me," Can I spar with you?"

I told her," Yeah, sure, what weapon are you gonna use?"

She looked at me as she pulled out a dagger. I was slightly hesitant at using Riptide, so I just told her," Alright, I'll go unarmed I guess." She gave me a look that said _Go easy please?_ I just chuckled and shook my head no. We both walked to our sides of the arena and I looked at the stands to see some people beginning to watch. I realized why she wanted me to go easy. It was for her not to look so bad.

We both waited for one of us to make the first move, since she didn't take it, I took a shot at her with a quick right hook. She dodged a retaliated immediately, she switched her dagger grip into an icepick grip and began to slash wildly at my open spots. She quickly swapped to hammer grip and brought down her dagger in a powerful arc aimed at my head. Using my lightning fast reflexes, both my hands shot out and caught her dagger between them. She stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. I quickly disarmed her, throwing the dagger very far out of her reach. I started to hit her everywhere. She desperately tried to dodge everything I was throwing at her, but she couldn't. She began to get hit, and I looked at the stands for a moment and saw quite a lot of people, almost a quarter of the camp was here. She took that momentary distraction and landed a blow to my face, unfortunately I dodged it easily and responed with a lightning fast punch to her gut, she doubled over and I kneed her "softly" and she recoiled back up and I did a two-finger jab at her temple to knock her out.

**Annabeth POV**

** After she wakes up from getting knocked out**

Most of the time I would win these kinds of fights, but I was very far from winning. The moment I lost my dagger I knew I was done for. I couldn't even see him move to dodge my punch, and the punch to my gut, kneed to my forehead, and the two-finger jab to my temple. Right now, I was looking for Jason everywhere around the camp. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Jason. I asked him," So, how did you beat me so fast?" He started laughing softly and it became louder." What are you laughing about," I asked," is there something on my face?!" He looked at me again and said," No there isn't. I was just laughing because that was exactly what Clarrise said earlier this evening."

We went to the canoe lake and sat at the small pier. He started to move his wrist at the water and the water began churning slowly. I looked at him and said," Have you mastered your water powers?"

He told me with a solid," Yes. I have also mastered my fire powers."

I stared at him in wonder," Wow. You also have fire powers?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

I flushed red and nodded my head yes. I stared at the sun and it was beginning to set on the horizon. We both watched to sunset and I looked towards Jason. I was staring at his bright, playful green eyes, that I knew set on fire when he was angry or full of any emotion. His windblown, messy black hair. He stood up, comepletely oblivious to my staring and said," Come on, let's go." I stood up as well and we both walked into our seperate cabins.

** A/N: Oh my gods. I'm so sorry about this guys, but again, I HAVE to FOCUS on my STUDIES. As much as I love to write these, there just isn't enough time for me to update. I'm so terribly sorry about this guys. But I'll make it up to you, with a long chapter. *Pinkie promises all of you* Please review... It makes me feel good. If you do, I'll give you a cookie. (::) - See that? **

**That could be yours if you review. :3 BYE GUYS! _xoxoxoxoxox. _**


End file.
